clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Batreeqah
Club Ducky You can join the Club Ducky team, I suggest you go to the Club Ducky Wiki. (http://clubducky.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Ducky_Wiki). The Orange duck was ok, but it needs some shading, and some white was noticeably visible at a distance. We are currently having a Logo Contest at the Club Ducky Wiki, and we need contestants. AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 17:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) You are now also a chat mod, rollback, and administrator on the Club Ducky wiki. AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 19:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Your custom Hey Batreeqah! Here's your custom penguin. Do you like it? Batreeqah custom.png|Your penguin looking straight on. Do you like it? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC)' Hmm... Hey Batreeqah! I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm that good. Thanks anyway. Sorry! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Wiki Adopting Hi Batreeqah, Adopting a wiki means to request bureaucrat user rights, if you're editing a wiki that its admins did not contribute to for more than 2 months. For request adopting, you can request on this page. You need to mention your wiki name, link to your wiki, and provide the the information they request in the table at the top (when the last admin made an edit, do you contribute to this wiki, etc.). A staff will usually respond in less than a week. Hope this helps ;) if you have some more questions, you can contact again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) About the Pufflescp chat Hey Batreeqah! I'm sorry, but before I get on any other wiki chat, I need some more info. A) Do we have some kind of moderation that automatically X's out bad words? B) It'd probably be good to have something like CPChatBot on the chat too. I very conscious about what I expose myself too. Thanks, and I'll talk to ya later! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks! I had no clue until you guys told me! ::) Sniffybear2 (talk) 19:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Swear Person HI Batreeqah, It seems Hey.youcp made sure to block him on time. Thanks for contacing ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Article names Hi Batreeqah, I ask you not to move pages based on their names in the US or the UK, but only based on their actual name in Club Penguin. Please read this before moving pages again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Rairty Batreeqah, please stop! Only January 2009 items are rare right now please remove all the "Rare" templates you have added. Thank you! -- RE:Signature Hi Batreeqah, I fixed the signature. If you need to sign in a list, instead of adding: * Add instead: This will not affect the list, and the signature will work properly. P.S. sorry for the deltay in the reply. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: RE:List Oh, my wrong, i forgot to close the code properly. It's ojk now. When you sign in lists, make sure not to add a * before the signature, just Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Hey, you're welcome. You should thank Penguin-Pal though. I couldn't have fixed it without his blog. :) Have a nice day. -- 03:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Music You can replace the list from: #Sig1 #Sig2 #Sig3 #Sig4 # To: }} This template will keep your signature working. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hey Batreeqah! I have a two questions. One, how big do you want the picture shrunk? You'll have to give me some parameters. Two, did you ask me to make another custom penguin? Or was that someone else? Talk to ya later, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC)' Your shrunk icon! :) Here ya go. Hope this is more convenient for ya. :) Batreeqah shrunk icon.png|Will it work this time? See ya 'round! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks Thanks for the welcome :) -- LordMaster96 01:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Chilly0ne Hi Batreeqah, Who's Chilly0ne? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Chilly0ne What makes those penguins think that this Chilly0ne is a mod? BTW i am sorry for the many questions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: RE: RE: Chilly0ne Oh, ok, thank you for your time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Page titles Hi Batreeqah, I noticed you've renamed some articles recently, while some of the pages' titles were correct, and did not need to be renamed. Can you please read this before moving pages again? Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chatmoderator Status/Rights Hi Batreeqah, You request was removed as January 26 was already been taken by WikiaFrog. Please note that the calendar is for a mod per day. I see that you and Sean have also requeted to sign in, so i think you can have a day in February. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :So if there is a day in early February you'd like to pick, please contact me again and i'll add this month to the cal. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, if there is a date in early February, please leave it in the nominations section of CMC. Another admin or i will ad you to the cal on that date. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) In-game Hi Batreeqah, Please note that linking to game from gallery caption of "in-game" is incorrect, as the target page is not about the player interface. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hello, I have noticed that you wanted to adopt this wiki. First of all, this wiki is really active, with active admins, bureaucrats, patrollers, chat mods and even rollbacks. All of those, along with other normal users are helping the wiki, by cleaning it and keeping it away from vandalism. I don't you think you have the rights to adopt a wiki, that has an active admins and are chosen by the community itself. So, we can just conclude there are no reason for adoption. Anyway, if you had any problem feel free to contact me or other admins of Club Penguin Wiki. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 04:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. --Ice20039 (talk) 00:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Please Read Hi Batreeqah! Listen, I see you've been edited Aunt Arctic's and putting a photo of the older design of her as the picture in the info box. I'm trying to redo that, because the picture of her with the new design should be the one to put in the info box. Okay? -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 17:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) FAOTM Hi. I'd just like to ask why you removed my vote earlier. Penguincw (talk) 02:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Attention Administrator Hi Batreeqah, This blog is rather old, but it's deleted now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ban It's ok ;) Dps made sure to block on time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) New Penguin Player Card Hey pal! :D I was just wondering, where did you find that new player card look that had the Suede Jacket on it? RE:RE:New Player Card look Where did you found those penguin eyes for it though? RE:RE:RE:RE:New player card look Oh, it seems that the beak doesnt have the new look with it too. You should probably update that photo now, before it gets deleted by someone. Usage of Template:List Hi Batreeqah, Please note that teh parameter of is used for directing for a main article about the subject, and not for linking to a redirect that links back to the same page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I saw what you did there... Hello, it seems that you have edited my brand new page Superstar. I am fine with that because I am very bad at making a gallery on a page. Thank you. I am happy enough to work with you and help build the new page. Jj131 (talk) 19:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Studios Dear Batreeqah, anyone may join the studios, you don't need my permission. I welcome you to join and I look forward to working with you! Hey Batreeqah! Thanks for telling me about the editing thing! I will post more of that stuff on there! Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Items icons Hi Batreeqah, Icons already appear in items infoboxes, there is no need to add the same icon in a gallery as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:CM Hi Batreeqah, Yesterday i spoke with some of the admins about CM promotions, as there seems to me a lack in mods, though we didn't finish talking about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No, thank YOU for being kind :) RE:Custom One of my issues: recoloring 2013 style penguins. Coincidental, right? ;) Do you still want the custom? Talk to ya later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:07, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Puffle Hotel I know, cool right? Maybe we'll be able to have some watery fun up there with our furry little friends. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:08, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' Hi batreeqah. I would like to tell you something about club penguins blog post informing that the cd has come out. Well this might be sort of funny, but my comment on that page was right above yours!!!!!! I wanted to tell you because your so cool. Thats all I wanted to say. -Icystorm 9 Break Well, right now, I'm taking a break from customs. I hope you understand. Maybe later, 'kay? :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 16:02, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' See also problems Hi Batreeqah, I see that you've been changing "See also" into "See Also". But I suggest you shouldn't do that. And also, our Manual of Style says it. So, just don't change "See also" into "See Also". Okay? Thanks-